Inner Demons
by Kindred01
Summary: linked with Screwing his Scent, Scott does not like that that Stiles is still seeing Derek and Isaac wants to help Scott/ Isaac, Stiles/ Derek
1. Chapter 1

Allison had broken up with Scott and since then he has been all over the place and his wolfy side has not been behaving, he was still pissed off at Derek fucking his best friend on his bed..._Stiles is his friend his pack_... Losing his car rights after he punch Peter Hale in front of his mum making Stiles be the one to pick him up. He walked out his house slamming the door shut behind him and then climbed into Stiles' jeep slamming the door "Hey dude no slammy Stiles' jeep." Stiles said

"Sorry not sleeping since mum started dating Peter again." He growled

"Oh so she all okay with him trying to bite her to get you back and all that wolfy crap?"

"Yes." He hissed, they drove for a bit before either one started talking "So when are you going to leave Derek?" Scott asked, Stiles chocked and turned his head quickly to look at Scott looking at him and then back at the road

"I am not going to leave him or dump or anything like that Scott."

"You know he is just using you to get back at me for not turning up at the lesson." He said

"Using me really?"

"Yes really and once you stop being a thick head git you will see that." Stiles felt hurt he really did but he tried not to show it off for so many good reasons, 1 Derek would feel it a mile off, 2 so will Scott and 3 he didn't want to give him the pleasure of upsetting him

"So my boy friend that I am mated with for life, which makes him basically my husband, is using me to piss my best friend off. Do…do you hear yourself Scott you sound jealous, what is wrong with you?" Stiles asked looking quickly at him and then to the road.

...

Scott growled lowly in his throat and grabbed Stiles' wrist making the other teen put his foot down on the brakes, his arm was sting he looked at Scott his eyes folding in to amber and back to brown "You need to stay away from Derek, you are not his or his pack!" the wolf hissed his nail digging into his skin

"Derek is my boyfriend and I am his mate, I am not going to leave him and I am not YOUR!" Pulling his arm away, there was a knock on the Jeep door, it was pulled open,Derek stood there as he reached in and grabbed Scott by the back of his shirt and jacket and pulled him back out the car and into the road, ducking his head he looked towards Stiles who was hiding his arm under his red hoody

"You okay?" Stiles nodded

"Y…Yeah I think so, just a little sore, don't hurt him." he smiled weakly

"Fine I wouldn't hurt him; can you give your pups a lift?" Derek asked, Stiles nodded not sure if he could trust his voice, Boyd climbed into the back along with Erica as Isaac sat next to Stiles at the front "Stiles…" the teen looked back at Derek and gave him a soft smile "I'm not using you, not even on our first night." He smiled knowing that will piss off the younger wolf who growled at him, Stiles smiled brightly

"I know." Derek closed the door and they went off with the pup's making sure Sties is okay.

...

At school Allison walks up to stiles and saw Lydia walk away from him after giving him a hug "Is there something I'm missing like give Stiles a hug day or something?" she smiled, Stiles turned to her and smiled back

"Nawww just having a bad day with Scott, he's acting like a child." He said, she frowned

"Do think it's because we broke up?"

"I don't want to say."

"Stiles?"

"Alright yes, around the same time he become a wolf your come to the school and he was like head over heels in love with you, for whatever reason it grounded his wolf…Noooow every time he thinks of you it makes his wolf go pissy." He says, she looks at him and frowns

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay; he is also having alpha issues as well." She smiled at him

"Are you okay you look a little pale?" She said

"I'm okay and little tired." he smiled and watched her go to her locker as Stiles walked to class.

...

For the rest of the day Scott wouldn't talk to Stiles but he followed him where ever he went, even at lunch when Stiles wondered away from the school into the woods he was far enough not to be seen or heard by the Derek as he listen in.

"Did he do this?" Derek asked as he looked a bruised arm, he gently held his for arm and kissed each little cut from Scott's nail

"Yes he did, it's okay it don't hurt much." He said

"Liar, they are already in effected your probably already feeling unwell." Stiles sighed and broke down into Derek's chest

"I feel like hell, my best friend is acting like a dick." He sobbed; still holding up his arm Derek licked the nicks on the skin

"You will still feel like crap until tomorrow but you will be okay." He smiled as he rubbed his hand across his face

"Thanks." He smiled "You know you could make a guy fall in love with you." He said give him a lop sided smiled, Derek chuckled and picked him up getting a squeak out of him "Derek where are we going school is that way?" Stiles said

"I'm taking you home, I got Isaac to talk to whomever at the school to say your ill and you're going home." He said as he took him to the car

"Am I going home?"

"Yes." Derek answered him as Stiles hung tightly around his front of him resting his head on his shoulder

"Am I going to have sex?"

"You're going to get what little of your brains scrambled." Scott sat on the bleachers his jaw tight, his hands fisting into knots.

...

Scott was at boiling point, Stiles was his not to mate with but to have a part of a pack now Allison gone Jackson and Lydia have gone it only felt Stiles, he was going to get him and turn then see how Derek handles that . "SCOTT!"

"What?" Scott looked up at to see Isaac standing there, curly hair blonde tilted his head to the side making him look cute, he then blinked "What is wrong with me." He said putting his head into his hands the younger wolf sat with him

"Your wolf is feeling lonely." The young wolf said

"And how would you know you're new to this?" Scott snapped back, Isaac pulled back for a moment and looked back at him

"I go to the lessons, come on I know what will help calm your wolf."

Taking the younger wolf hands he lead him towards the boy's lockers room, Scott is not really thinking human about what Isaac is doing, once inside he pulls Scott into the shower room and where if anyone comes in the locker room wouldn't see them "You need to let yourself relax Scott, Stiles love Derek and Derek loves Stiles, he is pack mum and we need him like you need him but if you keep hurting him he will leave you." He said getting really close to him

"NO!" Scott growl his eyes flashing amber

"Shhh Scott its okay look at me." He purred kissing his neck "Just relax this is what you need." He said, the young wolf licked his neck as Scott growled his he pushed them around and slammed Isaac into the wall an attacked his lips, "S…Scott." Isaac moaned as the dark hair teen had picked up Isaac easily and they started rutting against each other, nose buried into the crook of blonde's neck made him growl

"Scott are you in here?" came Allison's voice, that brought everything back, he pulled away from Isaac and looked at him before dropping him onto the floor with a thud that made the blonde wolf wince in pain, Scott's eyes now bright amber growled at the wolf on the floor, the one growl made the young wolf whimper before Scott runs out the room knocking Allison over as he runs out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after school and Isaac brought Stiles' jeep back to his house, he then hopped out and walked up to where Stiles' window was open and climbed inside to see Derek sat half naked on the bed with full dressed Stiles, "Oh sorry I will go." He said

"No, it's okay Isaac, what's wrong?" Stiles said sitting up, he could see the tears in the other teen's eyes, Stiles coughing a little,

"I…It was …was."

"It's okay… was it Scott?" Stiles asked the blonde teen eyes widen and then nodded and crawled onto bed with them

"Is there something I missed?" Derek asked

"Isaac and his wolf has a crush on Scott and I guessing by the hicky thing were getting somewhere?" The blonde started crying into Stile's chest

"I…I took him to the showers and…and we were kissing and then Allison came in and Scott was back being a basket case, he dropped me on the floor and and…"

"And what?" Stiles asked running his hand though the young wolf's hair calming him,

"He growled."

"How?" Derek asked this time

"The growl was your not worth my time so fuck off." He started sobbing harder into the Stiles' chest; Isaac fell a sleep warped himself tightly around Stiles

"How did you know about Isaac thing for Scott and how often does this happen? Derek asked kissing Stiles' neck, sighing against the alpha wolf Stiles rested his head on his shoulder

"I just know these things, not sure how I just do and this happens quite a lot, he has a lot of nightmares, dad lets him stay here that is why there is a roll out bed under my bed but he just climbs in with me." He said

"What do you do for Erica?"

"The same thing I do for Lydia." Derek looked at him and rise and eye brow "I'm their batman." He smiled; Derek chuckled and kissed him on the lips as they nuzzled into each other with a pup in the middle "Mum." Came the mumbled as he held Stiles tighter, Stiles and Derek looked at each other with a shock expression on their faces.

...

A couple of days later Scott only got worse, his mind was in half he did like what he did with Isaac but then when he heard Allison voice he snapped back, he couldn't understand what was happening in his head, and things only got worst Peter and his mum have gotten a lot closer and he hated the fact that they are sneaking kisses behind him, whispering sweet or dirty crap in each other ears. One night when Scott come home from school he walked into the house he started to calm down after a long day, he went to stay sorry to Isaac and how bad he felt about what he did, he just nodded at him and kissed his cheek and ran off, he didn't want to talk to him so he tried Stiles who was more willing to talk to him but was pissed off, but every time Scott talked to him he could feel himself get madder and madder because he could smell Derek on him, walking in he heard talking and giggling coming from the living room, he banged his head against the door frame.

He closed the door with what he hoped was a quiet click but he learnt you don't have to be a werewolf to know when your child is sneaking in "Scott your home great we got something to tell you." Melissa said with a smiled as she lead in him to the living room where Peter fucking Hale was sitting with a big fat smile on his face,

"Oh is that I am getting my car keys back?" he asked walking into the room

"Noooo, not until you say sorry about how you hit peter." Scott rolled his eyes

"What don't I have a right to worry that the man who killed about 10 people is in my …I mean your bathroom wearing nothing but boxers?" he said with a bit of a sneer

"Oh for god sakes sit down Scott." She said,

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Scott asked trying to blank out the fact that Peter is looking at him

"Because you don't know a good thing when you have it." Peter smirked

"Leave him alone." Melissa smiled hitting him in the arm as they went back to looking at the angry teen "Well it comes to a surprise and we don't know if we're ready for this, but I've don't it before once and I know we can do this…"

"Mum your rambling worst then Stiles." Scott said

"Oh right sorry just nervous…"

"Please don't say he bite you?" Scott growled turning to look at Peter who put his hands up

"I offered but she say no biting and if I want to keep my man hood intact I will best think about it." He said Scott smirked at that,

"Scott I'm pregnant." She just blurted out before get got interrupted again.

A wide eye Scott looked at her as Melissa beam at him as she held Peter's hand

"W…W…What?" Scott choked, thinking he has missed heard everything or his brain had finely eating itself

"I said I was pregnant, I'm only a month along."

"A month…is it his?" Scott pointed at Peter who looked smug as hell

"Who the else Scott?" she said with a slight frown "I know you two don't get on to well because of this whole wolf thing but…"

"But what mum, he bit me and then he tired to bites you, he KILLED PEOPLE, he bit Lydia and made her queen fruit loop, and now…and now you two are screwing and your having his child…GOD it's bad enough that Derek is screwing Stiles." He yelled as he walked out the house, slamming the door again

"That kid needs his wolf bit." Peter said

"Glad I didn't tell them we're thinking about getting married." Melissa said resting back against Peter

"He will be fine Derek just needs to slap him."

"Hey anyone who is going to slap that boy is me." She points to herself

"You know something you really don't need the bite if you can handle him and me."

...

Stiles was walking to his Jeep carrying a bag of food, he pushed it into the back and closed the door, but not before someone rusted into him pinning him to the Jeep "Fuck dude if you want money there is some in my back pocket." Stiles panted

"Shut up." Came the growl, Stiles eyes widen and then smirked recognising the sound of Derek wolf growl, so he decide to play along

"P…Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you; I'm just going to fuck you." Stiles wiggled his arse against Derek groin making the wolf growl

"No you can't!" he said Derek leaned in and whispered

"We're still playing right?" looking back Stiles smiled

"I'm good at this acting shit." He smiled kissing him on lap "Come on this is getting good." Grabbing him by the wrists he hand cuffed Stiles from the back "Wait are those my dad's?"

"Yep." He smiled "Get in the car and the only thing I want hear from you is how fucking good I am." He opens the Jeep's back doors and pushed the teen in making Stiles land face first in the back seat with a muffle yelp.

Climbing into the back as well Derek shut the door behind them and smiled darkly as he started to paw at Stiles arse cheeks, getting a moan out of Stiles he gripped the teen's jeans and pulled them down to his knees and leaned down and bite the pale skin on the top left arse cheek "AAAH." Stiles cried out moving backwards the wolf looked down and smiled at his handy work

"Everyone is going to see that when you next's go to locker room." He smirked…oh god another claiming mark…he thought as he heard the sound of his belt unbuckling and zipped under doing as well, and then a feeling of something thick and blunt pushing into him made Stiles bite down on the seats of his Jeep as he let out a muffed moan, he had his eyes closed tight "Does it hurt?" Derek asked leaning over him

"You didn't use lube of course it hurts." He said

"Don't need to tonight love being mated with a wolf have it perks like making your own lube."

"What?" Stiles asked looking behind him a confused look on his face; Derek started moving his hip getting a gasp and a moan out of his mate

"When a human male become mated to a werewolf their body changes slightly nothing to shocking." He said slamming his hips into the handcuffed teen

"ARRRH DEREK!" he cried out as the wolf found his sweet spot "Holy fuck." He tried to pull at the handcuffs that was started into chaff around his wrists, he knew Derek was talking but he could give a fuck about what he was saying and he should be, it wasn't long before Stiles screamed cumming on his back seat and growling darkly Derek came inside of Stiles "Holy fuck Derek." He whimpered softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek drove Stiles home as he moaned about the smell of sex in his car; he carried half sleepy boy into the house and placed him on the sofa "My wrists hurt and my arse hurts." He whimpered

"Anything else that hurts?" Derek asked with a smirk as Stiles looked up at him his eye wide

"Yeah here, here hurts." He said pointing to his heart, Derek titled his head slightly and looked from where Stiles was pointing back to his face, sitting on the sofa Derek pulled his mate into his lap and let him nuzzle him

"Mine hurts to." He said holding him tightly to him, and that is how Stiles' dad found them on the sofa, when he came back home, he smiled softly and covered them in a blanket.

The next day Stiles' dad was going away from two weeks leaving the trouble seeking teen alone in the house, Stiles waved good bye after he told his dad what to eat and none of that bad stuff. After waving good bye Stiles walked back into the house and sat in top of Derek getting an 'unfff' out of the wolf. They were about to make out when Stiles' mobile went off playing 'bad moon raising' "Hello Miss McCall, Scott isn't here…"

"Oh I was hoping he was, he left last night in a bad mood." She said down the phone sounding worried

"He has been off lately, he tried to bite me earlier in the month." He said to her, trying to stop his laughter as Derek decide to lick his stomach,

"Oh really not good, I think my news throw him over the edge."

"What news is that?" he asked

"I'm pregnant with Peter's child and Scott went a little…"

"Nut?"

"Well yeah, can you see if you can find him please?"

"No worries me and Derek will look for him, just relax don't worry."

"Say you, bye Stiles." She said and the phone went dead, Stiles looked down at the wolf licking hi belly button

"Did you have to that while I was taking too her?" he asked

"Could have done worst." He grinned

"Your uncle and Scott's mum are going to have a baby." He said, Derek looked up at him with as shocked looked

"Son of a bitch." Derek growled, Stiles had to hid his snigger at that comment

"Why what is wrong with him having a baby?" he asked

"Because I'm Alpha it's my job to have the first kid." He said Stiles raised any eyebrow at him

"Dube me man you man, weeee don't have the abilities to have children…do we?" he asked Derek, the wolf us pulled him down closer to him and kissed his nose "Oh god the whole my body will change to please my mate…oh lord am I am I pregnant now?" he asked, flipping themselves over Derek had Stiles on his back getting a squealed "Derek!" He cried as the wolf lay his head the teen's stomach "Derek what are you doing?"

"Shhhh." Derek moved and looked at him with a long smile on his face

"What is with the shit eaters grin?" he asked and then it drawn on his "Oh shit I am aren't I. Oh god I'm pregnant."

Derek smiled again "Stiles you not pregnant I was pulling your leg." Derek said

"I…urrrh…we…I mean …what?" The confused teen said looking up at his sort of husband, lowering his head Derek and nuzzled his cheek and slipped his hand under Stiles shirt and rested it on the teen flat stomach

Whispered into the teen's ear making him shudder "Would you like that Stiles to become pregnant with my child?"

"Yes." Came the shaky answer, Derek grinned and went to kiss Stiles but the teen placed his hand on Derek's lips "But first we need to sort out Scott before he hurts someone." He said moving away from the wolf who was bitching under his breath.

It was late in the day and Isaac was just about to go his door over to Stiles, when he opens the door he saw Scott standing there, his eyes bright amber as he raised his head to look at the other wolf "Scott what are you doing here?" he asked, Scott growled at him and walked inside dragging Isaac in with him, he pushed the blonde hair teen up against the wall knocking the wind out of the blonde, with a deep growl Scott smashed his lips against his, Isaac was shocked by the sudden attack on his lips as he felt Scott's fingers to pull his jacket off "Ummm Scott wh…what are you doing?" the other teen moaned as he felt Scott start to rut against him.

Scott moved his hips faster and harder against Isaac's, as their groins touch each other, it sent violent shivers up their backs making them moan into each other's lips, Isaac whimpered Scott's name as they become close to their peak, Scott moved to the blonde wolf's neck and bite down making Isaac jerk up harder towards him making them both cum in their jeans and boxers, for a couple of seconds neither one could think but then Scott snapped out of himself and let go of Isaac again he feel onto the floor with a thawck "Awo fuck not again Scott." He moaned hiding his face in his hands before the other wolf ran off, leaving the front door wide open.

He sat there thinking his brain still confused at what happen when he noticed his light grey shirt was stained in blood, he brought a shaky hand to his neck and pulled back to his the whole of his hand covered in bright red blood "Fuck!" he gasp standing up but his legs give out, he pulled his phone out.

After Isaac called Stiles, the teen came flying though the open front door along with Derek, he looked pale and Stiles could feel himself start to panic as he sat by his pup, Derek looked at the bite and frowned, Stiles lets Isaac rest his head on his shoulder as Derek leaned in and started licked the bloody bite, as the young wolf teen whimpered into Stiles' neck, Isaac held onto his shirt as Stiles tried to comfort the teen, pulling back Derek looked at the bite that now stop bleeding "What did you do?" Stiles asked Derek

"The same thing I did for you, an Alpha can heal another wolf's bites or scratches." He said as he picked up the wolf and carried him out to Stiles Jeep and laid him down in the back and then covered him in a blanket

"We really need to find Scott, what if he does something worst next time." Derek looks at him

"Worst than this?" Derek said waving his hand at the sleeping body in the back of the Jeep

"Yes what if he next's corners him and he rapes him Derek." Stiles said "I Scott doesn't want to hurt anyone but he's going crazy." Stiles said welling up, Derek could feel the panic and pain in his mate's voice and pulled him into a hug

"We well get him, come we need to get Isaac to yours." He said kissing him on the lips.

Back at the house Derek carried Isaac up the stairs, placing the teen on the bed he let Stiles crawl on with him "I need to call the pack Stiles, Scott is getting out of control I need to rebite him."

"What is wrong with him?" Stiles asked

"His human side is fighting his wolf side; he thinks he's losing you to me, he lost Allison, his wolf recognises that Isaac is his mate but his human side still thinks of Allison, and now is mum is knocked up with my uncles child, he needs to be rebitten it will balance him out." Derek said, Stiles looked up at him and bit his lips as ran his hands thought Isaac hair, the boy whimpered and turned to into the touch and hid his face in his chest,

"Stay away while."


	4. End

Allison had broken up with Scott and since then he has been all over the place and his wolfy side has not been behaving, he was still pissed off at Derek fucking his best friend, Stiles is his friend his pack. Losing his car rights Stiles has been the one to pick him up, he walked out his house slamming the door shut behind him and then climbed into Stiles' jeep slamming the door "Hey dude no slammy Stiles' jeep." Stiles said

"Sorry not sleeping since mum started dating peter again." He growled

"Oh so she all okay with he tried to bite her to get you back and all that wolfy crap?"

"Yes." He hissed, they drove for a bit before either one started talking "So when are you going to leave Derek?" Scott asked, Stiles chocked and turned his head quickly to look at Scott looking at him and then back at the road

"I am not going to leave him or dump or anything like that Scott."

"You know he is just using you to get back at me for not turning up at the lesson." He said

"Using me really."

"Yes really and once you stop being a thick head git you will see that." Stiles felt hurt he really did but he tried not to show it off for some many good reasons, 1 Derek would feel it a mile off, 2 so will Scott and 3 he didn't want to give him the pleasure of upsetting him

"So my boy friend that I am mated with for life, which makes him basically my husband, is using me to piss my best friend off. Do…do you hear yourself Scott you sound jealous, what is wrong with you?" Stiles asked looking quickly at him and then to the road.

Scott growled lowly in his throat and grabbed Stiles' wrist making the other teen put his foot down on the brakes, his arm was sting he looked at Scott his eyes folding in to amber and back to brown "You need to stay away from Derek, you are not his or his pack!" the wolf hissed his nail digging into his skin

"Derek is my boyfriend and I am his mate, I am not going to leave him and I am not YOUR!" Pulling his arm away, there was a knock on the door and it open it was Derek, he grabbed Scott by the back of his shirt and jacket and pulled him back out the car and into the road, ducking his head he looked towards Stiles who was hiding his arm under his red hoody

"You okay?" Stiles nodded

"Y…Yeah I think so, just a little sore, don't hurt him."

"Fine I wouldn't hurt him; can you give your pups a lift?" Derek asked, Stiles nodded not sure if he could trust his voice, Boyd climbed into the back along with Erica as Isaac sat next to Stiles at the front "Stiles…" the teen looked back at Derek and gave him a soft smile "I'm not using you, not even on our first night." He smiled knowing that will piss off the younger wolf who growled at him, Stiles smiled brightly

"I know." Derek closed the door and they went off with the pup's making sure Sties is okay.

At school Allison walks up to stiles and saw Lydia walk away from him after giving him a hug "Is there something I'm missing like give Stiles a hug day or something?" she smiled, Stiles turned to her and smiled back

"Nawww just having a bad day with Scott, he's acting like a child." He said, she frowned

"Do think it's because we broke up?"

"I don't want to say."

"Stiles?"

"Alright yes, around the same time he become a wolf your come to the school and he was like head over heels in love with you, for whatever reason it grounded his wolf…Noooow every time he thinks of you it makes his wolf go pissy." He says, she looks at him and frowns

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay; he is also having alpha issues as well." She smiled and went to her locker as Stiles walked to class.

For the rest of the day Scott wouldn't talk to Stiles but he followed him where ever he went, even at lunch when Stiles wondered away from the school into the woods he was far enough not to be seen or heard by the Derek as he listen in.

"Did he do this?" Derek asked as he looked a bruised arm, he gently held his for arm and kissed each little cut from Scott's nail

"Yes he did, it's okay it don't hurt much." He said

"Liar they are already in effected your probably already feeling unwell." Stiles sighed and broke down into Derek's chest

"I feel like hell, my best friend is acting like a dick." He sobbed; still holding up his arm Derek licked the nicks on the skin

"You will still feel like crap until tomorrow but you will be okay." He smiled as he rubbed his hand across his face

"Thanks." He smiled "You know you could make a guy fall in love with you." He said give him a lop sided smiled, Derek chuckled and picked him up getting a squeak out of him "Derek where are we going school is that way?" Stiles said

"I'm taking you home, I got Isaac to talk to whomever at the school to say your ill and you're going home." He said as he took him to the car

"Am I going home?"

"Yes." Derek answered him as Stiles hung tightly around his front of him resting his head on his shoulder

"Am I going to have sex?"

"You're going to get what little of your brains scrambled." Scott sat on the bleachers his jaw tight, his hands fisting into knots.

Scott was at boiling point, Stiles was his not to mate with but to have a part of a pack now Allison gone Jackson and Lydia have gone it only felt Stiles, he was going to get him and turn then see how Derek handles that . "SCOTT!"

"What?" Scott looked up at to see Isaac standing there, curly hair blonde tilted his head to the side making him look cute, he then blinked "What is wrong with me." He said putting his head into his hands the younger wolf sat with him

"Your wolf is feeling lonely." The young wolf said

"And how would you know you're new to this?" Scott snapped back, Isaac pulled back for a moment and looked back at him

"I go to the lessons, come on I know what will help calm your wolf."

Taking the younger wolf hands he lead him towards the boy's lockers room, Scott is not really thinking human about what Isaac is doing, once inside he pulls Scott into the shower room and where if anyone comes in the locker room wouldn't see them "You need to let yourself relax Scott, Stiles love Derek and Derek loves Stiles, he is pack mum and we need him like you need him but if you keep hurting him he will leave you." He said getting really close to him

"NO!" Scott growl his eyes flashing amber

"Shhh Scott its okay look at me." He purred kissing his neck "Just relax this is what you need." He said, the young wolf licked his neck as Scott growled his he pushed them around and slammed Isaac into the wall an attacked his lips, "S…Scott." Isaac moaned as the dark hair teen had picked up Isaac easily and they started rutting against each other, nose buried into the crook of blonde's neck made him growl

"Scott are you in here?" came Allison's voice, that brought everything back, he pulled away from Isaac and looked at him before dropping him onto the floor with a thud that made the blonde wolf wince in pain, Scott's eyes now bright amber growled at the wolf on the floor, the one growl made the young wolf whimper before Scott runs out the room knocking Allison over as he runs out the room.

...

It was after school and Isaac brought Stiles' jeep back to his house, he then hopped out and walked up to where Stiles' window was open and climbed inside to see Derek sat half naked on the bed with full dressed Stiles, "Oh sorry I will go." He said

"No, it's okay Isaac, what's wrong?" Stiles said sitting up, he could see the tears in the other teen's eyes, Stiles coughing a little,

"I…It was …was."

"It's okay… was it Scott?" Stiles asked the blonde teen eyes widen and then nodded and crawled onto bed with them

"Is there something I missed?" Derek asked

"Isaac and his wolf has a crush on Scott and I guessing by the hicky thing were getting somewhere?" The blonde started crying into Stile's chest

"I…I took him to the showers and…and we were kissing and then Allison came in and Scott was back being a basket case, he dropped me on the floor and and…"

"And what?" Stiles asked running his hand though the young wolf's hair calming him,

"He growled."

"How?" Derek asked this time

"The growl was your not worth my time so fuck off." He started sobbing harder into the Stiles' chest; Isaac fell a sleep warped himself tightly around Stiles

"How did you know about Isaac thing for Scott and how often does this happen? Derek asked kissing Stiles' neck, sighing against the alpha wolf Stiles rested his head on his shoulder

"I just know these things, not sure how I just do and this happens quite a lot, he has a lot of nightmares, dad lets him stay here that is why there is a roll out bed under my bed but he just climbs in with me." He said

"What do you do for Erica?"

"The same thing I do for Lydia." Derek looked at him and rise and eye brow "I'm their batman." He smiled; Derek chuckled and kissed him on the lips as they nuzzled into each other with a pup in the middle "Mum." Came the mumbled as he held Stiles tighter, Stiles and Derek looked at each other with a shock expression on their faces.

A couple of days later Scott only got worse, his mind was in half he did like what he did with Isaac but then when he heard Allison voice he snapped back, he couldn't understand what was happening in his head, and things only got worst Peter and his mum have gotten a lot closer and he hated the fact that they are sneaking kisses behind him, whispering sweet or dirty crap in each other ears. One night when Scott come home from school he walked into the house he started to calm down after a long day, he went to stay sorry to Isaac and how bad he felt about what he did, he just nodded at him and kissed his cheek and ran off, he didn't want to talk to him so he tried Stiles who was more willing to talk to him but was pissed off, but every time Scott talked to him he could feel himself get madder and madder because he could smell Derek on him, walking in he heard talking and giggling coming from the living room, he banged his head against the door frame.

He closed the door with what he hoped was a quiet click but he learnt you don't have to be a werewolf to know when your child is sneaking in "Scott your home great we got something to tell you." Melissa said with a smiled as she lead in him to the living room where Peter fucking Hale was sitting with a big fat smile on his face,

"Oh is that I am getting my car keys back?" he asked walking into the room

"Noooo, not until you say sorry about how you hit peter." Scott rolled his eyes

"What don't I have a right to worry that the man who killed about 10 people is in my …I mean your bathroom wearing nothing but boxers?" he said with a bit of a sneer

"Oh for god sakes sit down Scott." She said,

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Scott asked trying to blank out the fact that Peter is looking at him

"Because you don't know a good thing when you have it." Peter smirked

"Leave him alone." Melissa smiled hitting him in the arm as they went back to looking at the angry teen "Well it comes to a surprise and we don't know if we're ready for this, but I've don't it before once and I know we can do this…"

"Mum your rambling worst then Stiles." Scott said

"Oh right sorry just nervous…"

"Please don't say he bite you?" Scott growled turning to look at Peter who put his hands up

"I offered but she say no biting and if I want to keep my man hood intact I will best think about it." He said Scott smirked at that,

"Scott I'm pregnant." She just blurted out before get got interrupted again.

A wide eye Scott looked at her as Melissa beam at him as she held Peter's hand

"W…W…What?" Scott choked, thinking he has missed heard everything or his brain had finely eating itself

"I said I was pregnant, I'm only a month along."

"A month…is it his?" Scott pointed at Peter who looked smug as hell

"Who the else Scott?" she said with a slight frown "I know you two don't get on to well because of this whole wolf thing but…"

"But what mum, he bit me and then he tired to bites you, he KILLED PEOPLE, he bit Lydia and made her queen fruit loop, and now…and now you two are screwing and your having his child…GOD it's bad enough that Derek is screwing Stiles." He yelled as he walked out the house, slamming the door again

"That kid needs his wolf bit." Peter said

"Glad I didn't tell them we're thinking about getting married." Melissa said resting back against Peter

"He will be fine Derek just needs to slap him."

"Hey anyone who is going to slap that boy is me." She points to herself

"You know something you really don't need the bite if you can handle him and me."

Stiles was walking to his Jeep carrying a bag of food, he pushed it into the back and closed the door, but not before someone rusted into him pinning him to the Jeep "Fuck dude if you want money there is some in my back pocket." Stiles panted

"Shut up." Came the growl, Stiles eyes widen and then smirked recognising the sound of Derek wolf growl, so he decide to play along

"P…Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you; I'm just going to fuck you." Stiles wiggled his arse against Derek groin making the wolf growl

"No you can't!" he said Derek leaned in and whispered

"We're still playing right?" looking back Stiles smiled

"I'm good at this acting shit." He smiled kissing him on lap "Come on this is getting good." Grabbing him by the wrists he hand cuffed Stiles from the back "Wait are those my dad's?"

"Yep." He smiled "Get in the car and the only thing I want hear from you is how fucking good I am." He opens the Jeep's back doors and pushed the teen in making Stiles land face first in the back seat with a muffle yelp.

Climbing into the back as well Derek shut the door behind them and smiled darkly as he started to paw at Stiles arse cheeks, getting a moan out of Stiles he gripped the teen's jeans and pulled them down to his knees and leaned down and bite the pale skin on the top left arse cheek "AAAH." Stiles cried out moving backwards the wolf looked down and smiled at his handy work

"Everyone is going to see that when you next's go to locker room." He smirked…oh god another claiming mark…he thought as he heard the sound of his belt unbuckling and zipped under doing as well, and then a feeling of something thick and blunt pushing into him made Stiles bite down on the seats of his Jeep as he let out a muffed moan, he had his eyes closed tight "Does it hurt?" Derek asked leaning over him

"You didn't use lube of course it hurts." He said

"Don't need to tonight love being mated with a wolf have it perks like making your own lube."

"What?" Stiles asked looking behind him a confused look on his face; Derek started moving his hip getting a gasp and a moan out of his mate

"When a human male become mated to a werewolf their body changes slightly nothing to shocking." He said slamming his hips into the handcuffed teen

"ARRRH DEREK!" he cried out as the wolf found his sweet spot "Holy fuck." He tried to pull at the handcuffs that was started into chaff around his wrists, he knew Derek was talking but he could give a fuck about what he was saying and he should be, it wasn't long before Stiles screamed cumming on his back seat and growling darkly Derek came inside of Stiles "Holy fuck Derek." He whimpered softly.

...

Derek drove Stiles home as he moaned about the smell of sex in his car; he carried half sleepy boy into the house and placed him on the sofa "My wrists hurt and my arse hurts." He whimpered

"Anything else that hurts?" Derek asked with a smirk as Stiles looked up at him his eye wide

"Yeah here, here hurts." He said pointing to his heart, Derek titled his head slightly and looked from where Stiles was pointing back to his face, sitting on the sofa Derek pulled his mate into his lap and let him nuzzle him

"Mine hurts to." He said holding him tightly to him, and that is how Stiles' dad found them on the sofa, when he came back home, he smiled softly and covered them in a blanket.

The next day Stiles' dad was going away from two weeks leaving the trouble seeking teen alone in the house, Stiles waved good bye after he told his dad what to eat and none of that bad stuff. After waving good bye Stiles walked back into the house and sat in top of Derek getting an 'unfff' out of the wolf. They were about to make out when Stiles' mobile went off playing 'bad moon raising' "Hello Miss McCall, Scott isn't here…"

"Oh I was hoping he was, he left last night in a bad mood." She said down the phone sounding worried

"He has been off lately, he tried to bite me earlier in the month." He said to her, trying to stop his laughter as Derek decide to lick his stomach,

"Oh really not good, I think my news throw him over the edge."

"What news is that?" he asked

"I'm pregnant with Peter's child and Scott went a little…"

"Nut?"

"Well yeah, can you see if you can find him please?"

"No worries me and Derek will look for him, just relax don't worry."

"Say you, bye Stiles." She said and the phone went dead, Stiles looked down at the wolf licking hi belly button

"Did you have to that while I was taking too her?" he asked

"Could have done worst." He grinned

"Your uncle and Scott's mum are going to have a baby." He said, Derek looked up at him with as shocked looked

"Son of a bitch." Derek growled, Stiles had to hid his snigger at that comment

"Why what is wrong with him having a baby?" he asked

"Because I'm Alpha it's my job to have the first kid." He said Stiles raised any eyebrow at him

"Dube me man you man, weeee don't have the abilities to have children…do we?" he asked Derek, the wolf us pulled him down closer to him and kissed his nose "Oh god the whole my body will change to please my mate…oh lord am I am I pregnant now?" he asked, flipping themselves over Derek had Stiles on his back getting a squealed "Derek!" He cried as the wolf lay his head the teen's stomach "Derek what are you doing?"

"Shhhh." Derek moved and looked at him with a long smile on his face

"What is with the shit eaters grin?" he asked and then it drawn on his "Oh shit I am aren't I. Oh god I'm pregnant."

Derek smiled again "Stiles you not pregnant I was pulling your leg." Derek said

"I…urrrh…we…I mean …what?" The confused teen said looking up at his sort of husband, lowering his head Derek and nuzzled his cheek and slipped his hand under Stiles shirt and rested it on the teen flat stomach

Whispered into the teen's ear making him shudder "Would you like that Stiles to become pregnant with my child?"

"Yes." Came the shaky answer, Derek grinned and went to kiss Stiles but the teen placed his hand on Derek's lips "But first we need to sort out Scott before he hurts someone." He said moving away from the wolf who was bitching under his breath.

It was late in the day and Isaac was just about to go his door over to Stiles, when he opens the door he saw Scott standing there, his eyes bright amber as he raised his head to look at the other wolf "Scott what are you doing here?" he asked, Scott growled at him and walked inside dragging Isaac in with him, he pushed the blonde hair teen up against the wall knocking the wind out of the blonde, with a deep growl Scott smashed his lips against his, Isaac was shocked by the sudden attack on his lips as he felt Scott's fingers to pull his jacket off "Ummm Scott wh…what are you doing?" the other teen moaned as he felt Scott start to rut against him.

Scott moved his hips faster and harder against Isaac's, as their groins touch each other, it sent violent shivers up their backs making them moan into each other's lips, Isaac whimpered Scott's name as they become close to their peak, Scott moved to the blonde wolf's neck and bite down making Isaac jerk up harder towards him making them both cum in their jeans and boxers, for a couple of seconds neither one could think but then Scott snapped out of himself and let go of Isaac again he feel onto the floor with a thawck "Awo fuck not again Scott." He moaned hiding his face in his hands before the other wolf ran off, leaving the front door wide open.

He sat there thinking his brain still confused at what happen when he noticed his light grey shirt was stained in blood, he brought a shaky hand to his neck and pulled back to his the whole of his hand covered in bright red blood "Fuck!" he gasp standing up but his legs give out, he pulled his phone out.

After Isaac called Stiles, the teen came flying though the open front door along with Derek, he looked pale and Stiles could feel himself start to panic as he sat by his pup, Derek looked at the bite and frowned, Stiles lets Isaac rest his head on his shoulder as Derek leaned in and started licked the bloody bite, as the young wolf teen whimpered into Stiles' neck, Isaac held onto his shirt as Stiles tried to comfort the teen, pulling back Derek looked at the bite that now stop bleeding "What did you do?" Stiles asked Derek

"The same thing I did for you, an Alpha can heal another wolf's bites or scratches." He said as he picked up the wolf and carried him out to Stiles Jeep and laid him down in the back and then covered him in a blanket

"We really need to find Scott, what if he does something worst next time." Derek looks at him

"Worst than this?" Derek said waving his hand at the sleeping body in the back of the Jeep

"Yes what if he next's corners him and he rapes him Derek." Stiles said "I Scott doesn't want to hurt anyone but he's going crazy." Stiles said welling up, Derek could feel the panic and pain in his mate's voice and pulled him into a hug

"We well get him, come we need to get Isaac to yours." He said kissing him on the lips.

Back at the house Derek carried Isaac up the stairs, placing the teen on the bed he let Stiles crawl on with him "I need to call the pack Stiles, Scott is getting out of control I need to rebite him."

"What is wrong with him?" Stiles asked

"His human side is fighting his wolf side; he thinks he's losing you to me, he lost Allison, his wolf recognises that Isaac is his mate but his human side still thinks of Allison, and now is mum is knocked up with my uncles child, he needs to be rebitten it will balance him out." Derek said, Stiles looked up at him and bit his lips as ran his hands thought Isaac hair, the boy whimpered and turned to into the touch and hid his face in his chest,

"Stay a while."

...

The pack was down stairs in Stiles' home; Lydia looked around at the family pitchers of happier times while Jackson huffed at the house, the red head looked at him and punched his side "Say anything bad and your sleeping alone." She said making him flinched, Derek came down the stairs followed by Stiles and Isaac who stood close to him holding his hand "Okay what's going on?" Erica asked eyeing carefully at them

"Scott's human side and his wolf side are fighting each other." Derek said as Stiles sat on the sofa with Isaac nuzzling up to him

"Why now?" Lydia asked

"It's been happen for months ever since he and Allison broke up." Stiles said letting Isaac nuzzle into his neck

"Urrrh why is Isaac acting like a cat?" Jackson asked, this time it was Lydia and Erica smacking him into the chest "Awo?"

"Stiles is pack mum idiot." Both women rolled his eyes.

"Scott kind of attack Isaac, we need to find him and Derek needs to rebite him before he hurts anyone else." Stiles said holding Isaac close.

Later on that day Derek started to feel clingingly towards Stiles, his wolf felt the need to make the other wolves know who the human belongs to, Isaac laid sleep on Stiles bed, the human covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead and left the room. He turned around to see Derek looking at him "Oh no I know that look…come on we do it in the spare room, how do you want me this time?" he asked as he walked into the guest room

"Mine." Came Derek growled words

"Ah one of those night." Stiles pulled his clothes so that Derek wouldn't rip him, moving towards Derek on his hands and knees he looked up at the alpha wolf, Derek shifted into his wolf form Stiles smiled and reached up and unbuckled his belt and pulled his zip down, reaching inside his mate's jeans he pulled out Derek's long thick member and started licking at the head getting a growl from the wolf before Stiles took the length into his throat and then down his throat, Derek growled deeply before he warped his hands around his head and started moving his hips in a steady pace, Stiles kept still and looked up at Derek watching he hummed around the man's member making him lose his control.

He came in Stiles' mouth and half his face, pulling him up he licked his face before dropping him into the bed, stripping himself, kind of ripping his clothes on the way, Derek grabbed Stiles by his hips and pushed two fingers into him making Stiles' gasp and whimper and the wolf quickly stretched, pulling his fingers way once all 4 could slide in and out with ease, he pushed into him making him whimper and cry, he knows that Derek isn't trying to hurt him it his wolf trying to make sure no other wolf's would touch him, but more truth to the wolf is he was now trying to get Stiles pregnant after the teen agreed to it. Thrusting into his mate hard making Stiles cry out, Derek's clawed hand dug into his hips leaving scratches along his sides, pulling him up to be close to him and attack his lips as Stiles warped his legs around Derek's waist and his arms around his neck "Mine!" came the growl as Stiles screamed out cumming on their stomachs as Derek came inside of his mate, falling back onto the bed they laid there for a while "Ooouch."

"Did I hurt you?" Derek asked Stiles smiled at him

"No more than normal, I will be okay." He winced and tied to wiggled out but it stung "Ummm can you pull out?"

"Can't." He muttered kissing Stiles neck

"And why not?" Derek looked down at him giving a blink look "Oh your knotted me."

"Sorry." He mumbled

"How long will it last?"

"Don't know this is new to me." Stiles felt even more special that he was the only on that Derek ever knotted

"Oi wait wolves only knot when they are impregnating their mate?" Derek looked down at him with an innocent look on his face that said 'what me I am a complete angel' look "Derek did you try to impregnated me?" Stiles asked

"You agreed that you wanted to carry my child?"

"Yeah you big nit when I was done with school, I didn't want to try to finish my exams with a baby kicking me in the bladder." He said, Derek looked a little hurt, so Stiles lowered his head and nuzzled his neck "If I am now pregnant I will not disappoint you, I'm not mad."

"You don't hate me?"

"No you ridiculous wolf I love you, I just wished you waited before the knotting thing and bloody warn me it kind of hurts after the high." Derek kissed him and Stiles kissed back.

The next day Stiles was out at the shops one again, he just walked to his Jeep getting the keys out when he felt someone crash into him stunning him, in a quiet moment Stiles' attacker picked him over his shoulder and ran off with him in the woods. Allison stood on the other side of the parking lot, she just got out of her car when he saw Stiles get taken, she pulled out her phone and called Lydia up "Hey tell Derek I just Scott kidnap Stiles and gone thought the woods, the supermarket." She said "You want me to wait here for you? Why? Okay okay I will stay." She said clipping her phone shut, huffing she wanted to help but she knew she could cause Scott to kill stiles.

He woke up and up with a banging head, he looked up at the blue sky above him and knew he was out in the woods, he was cold and just plan achy he rolled over feeling his stomach lurch as he rolled to his side and he threw up his English breakfast, "Urrrrh." He stomach hurt like it was bruised and from where he barely remembers having a shoulder bumping up and down into his stomach might have coursed that. "Crap." He coughed as he sat up looking around the clearing, standing up he saw Scott looking at him "Double mega crap." His friend was all wolfy on him, "Okay Scott you need to calm down okay, you hurt Isaac do you understand your hurt him." He could see Scott twitch

"That's why." He growled, he never said any more to that, he started to move closer to him "Everything will be okay once I bite you." he growled

"Oh no you don't anyone if anyone is going to bite me that be Derek!" he said, Scott growled in anger and moved fast pinning Stiles to a tree by his throat squeezing it making him gasp "S…S…SCOTT!" He cried out scratching his hand,

"YOU DON'T BELONG TO HIM YOUR MINE, MY PACK!" He hissed throwing him to the ground,

"I'M NOT YOURS YOU NUTTER!" Stiles screamed back, he crawled back until he hit s tree branch that was lying on the ground coved by leaves.

"YOUR MINE!" He growled running forwards towards him; Stiles picked up the branch and swung at him knocking Scott to the ground, standing up Stiles started to limp away as fast as he could he knew Scott would be up in minutes…second… he said to himself as he was knocked onto the ground face first, Scott growled and ripped Stiles jacket and shirt off and bite down on Stiles on shoulder,

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRH DEREK!" Stiles screamed Scott growled and pulled away and flipped Stiles over, he was still trying to push Scott off him "SCOTT GET OFF!"

"MINE!" He yelled and pinned his hands behind his head and bite down on his other shoulder as his nails wrists and into his hips.

"DEREK!" Stiles screamed again, there was growl as Derek ran at him knocking Scott off Stiles.

Scott landed with a painful thud as Derek sat on top of him and pulled the teen's shirt off to where he could smell Peter's bite and bit down hard on his side, Scott screamed arching his back, standing back up Scott laid there shivering as the rest of the pack walked into view "You two pick him up and take him home." he pointed to Jackson and Boyd "And don't let Isaac near him." He looked at the girls who nodded at him "When you see Peter tell him what happen don't let his mum find out yet." The two boys nodded

"What do we tell her?" Jackson asked Derek looked at him as if to say 'not the truth you fuck idiots' "Right we will be going."

Derek walked over to Stiles who was lying on the ground he was still, still breathing as Derek knelt by him "Stiles answer me Stiles…don't die on me." He said licking the bites that Scott made healing them

"Derek you came." He whimpered, smiling softly Derek picked him up and carried him out the Hale house as it was closer,

"Of course I came." He said as they walked, Stiles nuzzled into Derek chest

"He bit me will I turn?"

"Yes. In a couple of days I will rebite."

"No do it now." Stiles said as they walked into the half burnt house

"Stiles give it a couple of days." Derek said to him

"Please Derek."

"You will feel worst for it?"

"Don't care."

A couple of days later after Scott bite Stiles, it took couple of days for him to come back to the same old Scott, he came crying into Stiles lap, saying sorry for everything he did, Stiles being Stiles for gave him and told him about how much of an arse he has been, Scott was horrified to learn how badly Stiles, his mum and Isaac, the new wolf told him to go to see Isaac and fix what he started.

He slipped into Stiles spare room, he saw Isaac was sitting on the bed not looking to well "Hey?" he said softly, Isaac look up at him, his skin was looking pale and he looked like he had been crying

"H…Hey." The blonde said

"I'm sorry for being the world's largest arse hole, Isaac I do like you…a lot." Isaac looked up at him and blinked at him,

"I…I thought you didn't…" Scott walked in more closing the door and moved to the bed and sat down, and cupped his face

"I do care about you I am sorry I hurt you I'm sorry if you felt used...please don't cry Isaac please let me make up to you." he whispered kissing him on the lips, he reach out and pulled him under him as their kiss deepen, Scott pulled back and ran his hand though the blonde's hair with a smiled "Tell me if I'm taking this too far?"

"You're not, I'm just feeling unwell."

"Because of me?" Isaac nodded at him and kisses Scott's neck

"Mate with me please." Scott smiles at him

"Are you sure you want me?"

"Scott I've been in pain for months, my wolf needs you I need you." he whimpered pressing himself up towards Scott, lowering his head they kiss again.

A few months later Stiles was sat on the sofa snogging the life out of Derek as the wolf pounded into him, he was so glad that they were in the Hale house, that has been slowly being built up, "God Derek." Stiles cried out as felt himself arch up and scream cuming over Derek's chest, the teen fell onto his chest as his eyes rolled back into his head and twitch on top of Derek "Wow." Flipping them over so Stiles was on his back Derek kissed Stiles slowly as they laid there getting all comfy on the new sofa, Derek laid his head on the teen's stomach licking the cum off the teen, while he laid there he could hear the heart beat of his mate calming down but there was another heart beat, he stilled for a moment making Stiles worry "Derek what's wrong?" he asked

"Shhh."

"Derek?" the large wolf moved his head and looked at Stiles, they sat there for minutes looking at each other "You fucking kidding me."

"Nope there is one in there." He said,

"W…What, I am you mean that knotting thing work are you sure… could your hearing all wrong?"

"Stiles I heard another heart beat your pregnant."

"Ahhh lalalala I'm not listening." The teen said covering his hears, Derek rolled his eyes and picked him up and held him

"You are pregnant with my child; you're going to be a mother!" Stiles open his mouth like a gold fish and fainted in Derek's arms.

Hours later Stiles woke up in his own bed, he turned to find he was resting on Derek's chest and that Isaac was in the bed resting his head on Derek other side while it seems Scott was spooning into the blonde "Did I miss the foursome?" Stiles asked looking up at his alpha; Derek chuckled and kissed his forehead

"No, I brought you home after you fainted."

"I am a real manly wolf." Stiles said blushing bright red, again Derek chuckled

"Yep… I told Isaac and Scott that your pregnant and they were both shocked to find out that male werewolves can get pregnant soooooo Scott checked Isaac." Stiles sat up and looked at Derek and blinked

"And?" he asked "Is my pup pregnant by your cousin?" Stiles asked again, in the last the few month Scott's mum and Peter got married and Scott took the Hale name to please his mum, she was now 7 and half months pregnant with twins and got crazy hormones going on,

"Oh so he is my cousin when does something you don't like?" Derek smirked

"I never said I didn't like it I'm saying…I don't know what I am saying." He mumbled setting back down "So is he…is Isaac pregnant."

"Yep." Derek said, sighing Stiles leaned over and pushed Scott off the bed, smiling when he hears the thud and the whine as Scott woke up

"Scott you okay?" Isaac said looking over "You fell out of bed how could you fall out of this bed?" Derek looked at Stiles and the teen smirked nuzzling into his mates chest.


End file.
